Love Thats All It Is
by Flickerelie
Summary: I suck at summeries...please read & review!!! >_


Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!

AN-I hope u ppl like romance because that's all this is!@_@

"Yugi."Aaka said quietly,"Wake up!The sun has risen!Yami waits for you in his chambers."Yugi was still out,"Yugi!I cant believe YOU are to be Pharaoh!You cant even get up at sun rise!"Aaka was just fooling with Yugi."OK OK!Ill get up!Geesh!Youd think my sister would let her prince sleep in a little…" "I heard that!" 

Yugi got ready for the day while Aaka slipped off to find Yami still in bed aswell."Boys…"Aaka got a towel and rinced it in cold water.She didn't need to wring it because that was to be done over Yami's face.

"Ahhh!What the!oh,it's just you Aaka…" "Yami I can't tell you enuf times can I?" "What?" Aaka smiled.

Yami was so stern.At some times he even scared her a little,but,on the inside he seemed so gentle that he couldn't even hurt a fly."You two just don't quit do you?"Aaka said smiling.

Yugi had found out where Aaka went and followed her,he just about fell to the floor with laughter."Let me guess?Aaka found you sleeping in?" "Oh be quiet…"said Yami.Yugi left to go find one of the guards who still had enuf guts to challenge him to a duel.

Yugi was now seventeen and Aaka was nineteen.Aaka had been ready for marrige about four years now,but she would never agree to the requests.No one could even count the number of men that had asked her hand in marrige.It was like Aaka was waiting for a sertain someone to ask her,but who?

When Yami finally came out of his chambers Aaka greeted him and walked with him to the court.Yami was to greet a new foreigner and invite her to stay in the palace.He sat down with Aaka standing behind him and told the guards to let her in.

"Welcome to Egypt."Yami said.Soon yugi came and stood next to Yami waiting for him to invite her into his chambers,but he didn't,Aaka did."We are pleased to have you here,I invite you to stay in my chambers as long as you like." "I thank you dearly." The stranger left and Yami started to leave but yugi caught his shoulder."Usually you invite them into YOUR chambers.Why not this time?" "Yugi,Aaka asked me to let her." "ohh…" Yugi followed Aaka to her chambers.She was just greeting the guest when he was struck down."AaauuhhhHH!" 

"YUGI!?YUGI!?" Aaka was shaking him and crying."What?What happened?" "Oh!Thank the gods your alright!" Just then Yami walked in."Yugi,your OK!" "Yah…again,WHAT HAPPENED?!" 

"One of the guards hit you with a rod" "Why?!" "Because you banned him last week for falling asleep on duty.They tried to kill you."

Aaka walked back to yugi's chamber to check on him."Oh,hi Aaka.I didn't see you come in." "I just came to check on you." "Aaka, sometimes you act more like mother than Aaka." "Yugi,the real reason I came to you is to talk." "About what?" "Well, I'm afraid your toughening.You arent as sweet as you used to be.." "What do you mean?!" "Yugi,Your starting to sound like Yami,I just miss your old sence of humor and how inecent and kind you were.I miss,I miss yugi." "What?"Yugi was heartbroken.What did Aaka mean?!

After Aaka talked to yugi he had been in his rooms thinking about what his sister had said."I miss yugi."It was going over and over in his head.What did it mean?It felt like yugi had been torn apart,in two,one really hard part and a sweet,soft part."Oh Aaka?What do I do?"

Aaka was walking into Yami's chamber to see if for once she didn't have to wake him.Alas,he was sleeping in again.She shoke him lightly but he didn't wake up,"Yami?Yami wake up." Yami's eyes opened a little."OH!AAKA!I didn't see you come in!" "Of coarse you didn't.You were asleep!"Aaka smiled and Yami sat up in bed.Aaka and Yami had liked each other for a long time,but they tried to stay away fom each other as long as possible,but they couldn't stand it any longer,they kissed,but at that moment yugi had just walked in and just at that,he turned and ran for his room."No!Yugi!Its not what you think!"Aaka was to late yugi was already crying in his room."Oh Yami?What have we done?"

Aaka ran to yugi's chambers and stopped.He was crying and Aaka was so mad at herself for kissing Yami she could almost lock herself away forever,but yugi deserved her apology,even if he didn't accept it.Aaka sat down next to yugi."Yugi…please try to understand.I-" "Understand what?My sister is in love with my aubou!What else do I need to understand?!" "Yugi,your not the only one who has trouble in life okay!Look,I'm sorry,but we couldn't help it!We have tried to stay away from each other for about a year now.for YOU yugi,for you!" "Aaka? Do you love Yami?" "I," "DO YOU LOVE YAMI?!"

"YES!I DO OKAY!But you know yugi?You still don't get what I said do you?!You've changed!" "Yah?!Well I'm not the only one!" Yugi ran off to the spot his mother had played with him in before she passed on."Oh mother?Why is everything so complicated?" Yugi just lay there and cryed himself to sleep.

Aaka found him there the next morning and carried him to her chamber."I love you yugi.Never forget that.Never."She kissed his cheek and left to wake Yami like usual,but Yami was already waiting for her.

Aaka was shocked,there Yami was,"Aaka,I know in my heart that I love you.But yugi cant handle the presure,tell him that I am gone.Not dead,just say you couldn't find me this morning.If I stay with you any longer,I know I'll die if I can not love you,so If I leave,I cant." "But Yami,where will you go?" "If you love yugi enuf,never come look for me." With that,Yami left and Aaka just about burst with tears."Yami don't go!Please!Please!YAMI!" But Yami was gone,and Aaka ran to yugi's room."YUGI WAKE UP!" "What?What?" "Yugi Yami has run away!" "WHAT?!" "Yugi,Yami ran away for you." "HE WHAT?!" "Yugi,Yami and I kissed a true kiss,he left to so he could not kiss me again.He did it because he loved you." "Aaka?Why do I cause trouble for everyone?" "Yugi,with Yami gone you will take the throne." "Arent we going to look for him?!" "He doesn't want us to,he'll come back,I'm positive."

Aaka and yugi waited months,but Yami never returned.And without Yami,yugi became pharaoh.

But one night Aaka left,she needed Yami,and so did yugi.

Aaka hadn't gone far into the desert when she saw Yami in front of her."YAMI!" "I told you not to come find me." "Yami yugi isn't ready for the crown.In fact,I don't even know if he EVER will be.We NEED you Yami,I need you." "Well,you didn't need to come look for me,I was comeing back anyway." Yami smiled and there was a moment of silence."Aaka,I cant hide from you,I know we swore never to fall in love,but Its impossible.They kissed their second kiss,and at that moment they were madly in love.In that spot Yami asked her marrige,Aaka wanted with all her heart to say yes,but,yugi."I need to ask yugi." "I understand."

Today was the day Aaka would ask yugi…but how?She turned into yugi's room and stood behind him.She could tell that he was expecting her."Let me guess.You want to marry Yami?" "So you've heard." "It's fine with me." "What?" "I can't stop you." "But yugi,I,I thaught you didn't like us together." "I may not,but if you cant stay away from each other you must love each other a lot.Yami once told me that once fate choses something to happen, no one can stop it from happening.So you and Yami must have been chosen for each other." "I thank you so much little brother." Aaka kissed his cheek."Well!Go tell your little love bug the weddings on!"Yugi blushed as Aaka left.He was happy for her and Yami.

Yugi was entering the court but stopped when he saw that Yami and Aaka were happily planning the wedding.Everyone in Egypt knew that the Pharaoh was to marry the princess.He was about to leave when Yami called,"Hey Yugi!Come over here!" "Yes?" "What do you think about having it in the court?I mean,It is where we do all of our ceremonies." "I think its perfect."Yugi left and walked over to his pond.For some reason he was hotter than usual today and he felt like a dip.He got in and just started to get used to the cool water when he over heard two of his guards,"Did you hear of that strange girl that came yesterday?"At first yugi thaught they were talking about the one in his sisters chambers,but she left months ago."Shes a beauty all right!" "I wonder if the prince will fall for her."The two guards started laughing so loud they could have fallen over,but if yugi found them off duty he could even kill them.Then a strange girl walked up to him."Are you prince yugi?" 'She must be the one the guards were talking about…'he thaught."Yes,but you don't have call me prince…" "My name is Yajiou(YAY-GAOU).I was given permission by Lord Yami to stay in your chambers." 'I wish he would have asked me…' "Well excuse my being wet and all,but I was kind of hot." "Oh no!It's all right!I do not mind." Yugi led her to the guest room beside his and had a new servant asigned to Yayiou.The servant readied her for the banquet being held in great honor to Aaka and Yami.

Yajiou was from Korea.She was royal as well,but it seemed there they had less power.And you could tell her uneasiness of being here because of the way she spoke and also the way she was always away from the crowd.Kind of like yugi…She had come to Egypt to discuss maters between the two countries.Sort of like making peace between the two countries.She could speak Egyptian,but she spook it through her nose.Yugi was unfamiliar with her language as well,he wanted to learn it.So one night he asked Yajiou.

"I can teach you some,but in return I would like to write Egyptian." "Okay." Yayjiou started teaching yugi her language and about a week later yugi was starting to understand it."You catch on quickly."She kept telling yugi.Then came the day of Aaka and Yami's wedding.

"Wheres yugi?!He is supposed to be here!"Yami was very concerned.No one could find him, or the strange young girl he had been with the past three weeks.Aaka was getting worried,where was yugi?

Yugi had been in an old cool spring by the nile all morning thinking of everything that would happen today.He was just about to leave when Yayjiou touched him on the shoulder."Yugi,Ive been looking all over for you!" "Sorry,I just came here so no one could follow,but you did." "Is yami your father?" "No,my father died a long time ago." "I am sorry…But then who is Aaka?" "Aaka is my sister, and yami,well,yami is just yami, I cant really explain who he is." "Well who ever he is,he and Aaka are very worried about you." "THE WEDDING!" Yugi ran to his chambers and got his best clothes on and ran to the court."Im so sorry im late!" "Finaly!" yami hissed.Aaka ran up to him and hugged him."Im glad you're here now."

The wedding ended and yugi led Yayjiou back to their rooms together.When they got there they studied some more then branched off to each others separate rooms.Yayjiou went straight to sleep.But yugi stayed up for a while.He studied Yayjiou in her writing,and then in his.The Egyptian name for her was Qutik(QU-TEK).(By the way I made both of those names up as well as Aakas…)He went to his room and dozed off into a sweet slumber.

He awoke the next morning to Aakas kiss on hiss cheek."Good morning sleepy head." "Hi Aaka." "Yami is still in bed.I made you some breakfast.Its by your pond" "Thanks!" Yugi got up and ran to his pond.

Aaka went to Yami's chambers and walked over to his bed and sat down."Yami.Yami.Yami wake up!" "WHAT?WHA-Oh, Aaka,hi." "Hi!breakfast is on the table." Aaka smiled at Yami and they kissed a little kiss and Aaka went off to the court pool to wash their clothes.Aaka was more like yugi's servant again.Only she helped everyone.

Yugi was eating his breakfast and sorting his deck when Yayjiou walked in."Hello" "Oh hi Yajiou." "Im leaving in a week." "Already?!" "Ive been here a month." "Oh…well,um…" "Well Aaka called me to court to talk with Yami, so I better go." "Ok,well,bye Aaka…" "Bye Yugi!" Yayjiou left.Yugi didn't want her to go.He liked her,a lot.

Yugi was entering Aakas chambers.He needed advice."Aaka," "Oh,hi yugi, I uh,didn't see you." "Aaka,if I was to tell you that I sort of really liked someone,a lot,what would you say?" "Yugi,who is it?" "Promise you wont laugh?" "I promise.You're my brother." "The new guest." "Well,I never thaught id see the day my brother fell in love.You know yugi,before mother died she told me a story,of how she and father fell in love." "How?!" "Well,mother came from Memphis and was taken capture.She was going to be put to death for entering the temple of Ra.But when fathers guards braught her to him to see if she deserved to live,he fell in love on first sight and set her free to all of the preists surprise.They fell in love and had me.After you were about three mother died of a fever.Father couldn't bear the presure and killed himself.When he died I should have taken the thrown but I was banned.And when they went to get you,you were gone.No one could find you.You had gone to my rooms and hid because you didn't want to face everything.You've always been like that.But that's when Yamis dad took over,unfortunately,he died after a slave breakout.Yami took his place and gave you the puzzle,and me the naclace as a sign that he knew we belongs on the throne." "Oh Aaka,I,I,I cant thank you!" "Yugi,your old enuf to ask.But think about if your really ready." "ok." Yugi ran off to think about what Aaka had said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, if u liked my crappy mushy storie, review because im ending it unless some u ppl don't want me to.

PLEASE REVIEW MY CRAPPY STORIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!@_@!


End file.
